The Bonfire
by SoftyPotato
Summary: School in Auradon prep let out and it was the night of the end-of-year bonfire the kids threw. The Villian Kids had time to kill so Mal and Evie went there was while Jay and Carlos played some hide n peek in the school. Yes there is a gay pairing between Carlos and Jay, may contain smut or lemon in some chapters, teen friendly. More chapters to come.
1. The Bonfire (Hide n Peek)

**HI! I'm new to fanfic so this is my first** ** _uploaded_** **fanfic. I became obsessed with Descendants ever since i saw the cast. Hot af am i right? Well anyway sorry to all fans who ship something different but I love the ship Carlos x Jay. Its adorable! And im writing this at 1 am so its half planned half improvised. Also this has I guess smut? like a lemon-ish i guess...idk ill get better as i progress. And one more thing, tell me if you guys like long with alot of chapters and an actual story, or just a one time fan obsessed thing. I have long term stuff on my phone and if you guys are diehearts for the story, let me know and ill post it. Alright, Enjoy!**

It was a the last day of school in Auradon and it just let out. The halls of the school filled with teenagers of famous pasts...and the 4 villian kids with a devilish past. Every locker was emptied and left open, papers flew around the halls of schoolwork the students didn't need anymore, they were trampled as the students fled the halls for the door. Summer break meant kids could go to their homes and empty out their dorms if they pleased **(Btw guys idk if this actually happens in any school but just bear with me on their customs ^.^)** The 4 villians walked out last, they saw on the campus long time friends saying goodbye for summer and hugging and kissing away happily. But all of them could go home if they wanted...the VKs couldn't. The Isle of the Lost was too far to travel, and they were going back empty handed so that would not impress their parents. They walked in that formation we all know, one line cool walking past the others. They carried bags of stuff, Evie had her drawings, Mal had her spellbook, Carlos had DUDE (dog) hidden in his, and Jay well he had everything that was left behind and was worth something. He planned to sell them or something later. As they were walking Jane came up to them. They were gonna miss her most, the personality, the smile, the girl in general.

"HI!" Jane gave a giant smile as she talked. "So are you guys coming to the party tonight? Its a bonfire in the woods...hosted by Ben and Audrey."

Mal crossed her arms. "Ben and Audrey in the same place? Well, that sounds fun" Mal was sarcastic.

"Oh come on Mal, I mean it might be fun!" Evie chimed in.

"Will there be girls?" Jay asked smirking "other than Audrey and you" Carlos hated when Jay asked that to everyone who invited him somewhere...he was jealous. Carlos has a brocrush on Jay, Carlos is pretty sure he's straight, but Jay has done things that stretch his sexuality. Jay's always touching Carlos, on the shoulder, hair, head, back, and Carlos has been getting more fond of Jay. He likes Jay.

"Jay, of course there will be girls...half the Tourney team will be there, you and C have a big chance of getting some" Bursted Evie. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"What? How did you know that?" Mal questioned.

"Well it slipped out of Chad's mouth when he offered me to go...but he said only me so I didnt tell you because I would never go without you guys." Evie was telling the truth, Chad invited her.

"Anyway I have to run but you should come...starts at 8 by the Mystic Lake, Hope I see you there!" Jane said and then bounded off toward the dormatories. Jay nudged Carlos.

"Hey Carlos, maybe that's the 'some' you will be getting" Jay joked. Carlos knew Jane had a crush on him, but he didn't really like her. His face remained the same, blank. "C?" Jay asked.

"Uhhh" Carlos didn't know what to say...Mal interfered first

"Jay come on, we all know you pick on Carlos with Jane cuz you have the real crush~" Mal and Evie high fived. "We'll meet you at 7 at your dorm, Evie and I have stuff to do" The girls started to walk off laughing. Jay actually didn't like Jane either, too peppy lol. In secret, Jay had a crush on Carlos, but he couldn't let others know. Carlos looked at Jay.

"Crush much? " he joked, Jay smiled. He moved in for a 'sexy' hug as a joke.

"You know it baby" he laughed really hard and so did Carlos...it both left them smiling, and Carlos blushing. "so what do you wanna do until then? We have almost all of campus to ourselves." Jay spread his arms out and twirled around.

"I have an idea..." Carlos smiled. "Close your eyes" he told jay. Jay closed his eyes

"Okay now what? It's 3 o'clock and we have 5 hours to kill" Jay asked.

Carlos bolted away to the school entrance and yelled back "COUNT TO 10 AND COME FIND ME!"

Jay couldn't believe Carlos was doing this...I mean it was funny because Carlos was no foot runner compared to Jay. Jay didn't count, instead e charged after Carlos. Carlos turned raced around the hallways to a classroom...he ducked inside hiding under the teachers desk so Jay couldn't see him. He heard footsteps approach and Jay yell "CARLOS! Aye, imma find you!" He heard footsteps running away and stood up. Jay was smart enough to know that Carlos hid in one specific hallway...he saw enough to know he was in one of 5 rooms. Jay pulled the one hallway door completely closed so Carlos couldn't escape that way, Jay closed the other so if Carlos tried to come out he couldn't go to another hallway. Jay opened the science door and walked in, however Carlos was in the Lab part of it, which was a different room through 2 more doors. All the lights were out and he kept it that way, he walked all over that room for about 10 minutes.

In that time Carlos was trying to shuffle things out of the way and burrow inside crates stacked up full of old science liquids, they made good cover for him. He pushed stacks out of the way as quietly as he could have. He heard Jay moving desks around. Carlos scooted in behind the wall of crates and did his best to cover himself behind it. He was sitting Indian style and leaned forward on his knees like downward dog in yoga. He was reaching to pull a crate his way, just then he heard the door open. He froze, he was fairly protected by crates but now his ass was in the air. He started blushing thinking of what Jay would say when he saw this. Well Jay saw something...Carlos's blushing face. then he saw the outline of how Carlos was positioned. _Damn Carlos is pretty cute like that, god I hate myself for thinking about Carlos like this, but he's just so cute!_ Jay stopped staring and shook his head. He had to stop doing that. Well Jay could get some fun in this for making him seek for him. He got up on the counter and eyed Carlos from behind. Carlos wasn't able to see him. He didn't know where he went.

Jay sat down on the counter and got comfy...he wanted to see how long Carlos would hold that up, and he wanted to see his expression when Carlos saw him.

Carlos was confused on where Jay went, he didn't want to move and get caught. After 5 minutes and Carlos heard nothing, he decided to move into a sitting position. Carlos picked up and moved his leg backwards fast trying to sit up. He misjudged the space of crates. His foot kicked a crate and shifted all of them in the stack, making them fall onto him spilling chemicals (all non toxic no matter what). His clothes were mixed with all different colors. The crates only hurt his back and leg. He dropped flat on the ground and gave a pain groan. Well now Jay was gonna find him. Jay hopped off the counter and acted like he just ran in hearing the crash.

"CARLOS CARLOS! Are you okay?" Jay said going to his face, he knelt down. "Oh geez Carlos you're lucky there's no one around. We'd be dead if someone saw" Carlos looked at him.

"Get me out and then take your turn...all floors all doors no shifting spots one and done, deal?" Carlos held out his hands waiting to be pulled out. Jay decided to make a gay joke **(like me irl).**

"So I guess I gotta...Pull out?" Jay smirked so big at Carlos. Carlos hit his face on the ground.

"OH MY GOD JAYYYY" He dropped his hands "just get me outta here man" Carlos sounded real for a sec but then Jay kept it quiet knowing in 3 seconds, he'd laugh. They made eye contact and in 3...2...1... Carlos burst out laughing. Jay laughed pretty hard too. "You're damn lucky you're jokes are funny" Jay grabbed his hands and pulled him out. His shirt only was covered in chemicals. "Good thing I got multiple jackets thanks to Evie. I'll change jackets later then wash this one."

"Yeah...now i believe it's my turn" Jay spun Carlos around and burst out the door "COUNT TO TEN AND COME FIND ME!" He was mocking Carlos. Carlos counted this time. 1..2...3...4...5...6...7...8..9...10

Meanwhile, Jay was looking for empty cabinets to hide in, he stayed on the first floor. Ya know where they have two doors that open opposite ways but are all one?...well that was his specialty...hiding in those. He walked into the main math lab and opened the largest cabinet. He crawled up onto the tall counter and hopped into the "floating" cabinets above the counter. He laid in sideways with his body facing the doors. Lower half on the left, upper body on the right. He made his lower body sexy posed like models in catelogs. Then he yelled out to make this game go faster. "HEY C I'M IN THE MATH LAB!"

Carlos started walking around and heard Jay yell...he couldn't have made that more obvious. Cabinets were Jay's game and losing was is name. Well if it's possible to win in hide and seek. Carlos made his way weaving in and out of halls to get to the math lab. He found it and walked in. Jay smiled behind the cabinet He heard footsteps walking. "Jay dude you suck at hiding...cabinets are your thing bro, this is gonna be easy." He opened every cabinet starting in one side of the room. He didn't think to open the top cabinets at all...but when Carlos opened all the ground cabinets and saw nothing he looked above and knew where Jay was now. He opened the left side and saw Jay's lower body laid out sexily. He blushed and Jay popped the right side open. "HEYO! Ya found me didn't ya?~" Carlos blushed and fell backwards when Jay jumped out like that. Jay laughed and so did Carlos. Jay slid out and dropped down off the counter.

"Yeah so now it's my turn again" Carlos got up and they started another round. They went roaming the halls and getting into things they shouldn't have. Jay hiding all around cabinets and Carlos's hiding spots being intricate. They played long and hard. At 5 they just roamed the halls just remembering their school year. Jay was grabbing more stuff aswell...he's a big shoplifter.

"Don't you think people are gonna throw you in the chambers for stealing in Auradon?" Carlos said sitting on a counter as Jay raided drawers.

"Not if they don't catch me" Jay said looking up at Carlos smiling. "Don't you miss anything from the isle? Being evil?" Jay kept his head down looking as Carlos looked forward from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, being evil is way fun...better than being perfect. Stealing is your thing, Mal's is casting spells and Evie's is her mirror magic."

"And your thing is being you." Finished Jay. "Not perfect and rotten to the core" Jay cleared one drawer out of scissors, he was gonna break the metal down and sell if eventually. He moved onto one that was full of crayons and pencils. He started digging like a dog through it all.

Carlos smiled seeing Jay act like a dog. He grew fond of dogs after he adopted DUDE. "So what do you want to do after this? We could probably grab a bite to eat before the bonfire." Carlos fiddled with his fingers.

"Yeah probably..." Jay got to the bottom of the deep drawer and found something interesting. A magazine...but not a normal one. "What the..." Jay grabbed t and drug it up to the 'surface' "Hey Carlos, guess Mr. Mach had a little secret" He smiled at the cover: Hot Sizzlin Babes of Bikes. "Check this out" He held it up to Carlos and pointed to the front cover of a girl on a bike in a bikini.

"Jay what the heck where'd you find that?" Carlos looked shocked.

"In the bottom of that drawer under markers n stuff" Carlos had his legs spread while sitting on the counter and Jay walked right in between them holding the book up.

"Ahg Jay put it back, its creepy..." Carlos had seen catelogs before of sexy stuff but that was when he was a kid. However those mags he saw, ended him in huge trouble. "We'll get busted if we take it...Mr. Mach's probably coming back for that"

Jay looked him in the eyes. "What's up with you C, not into babes?" Jay smirked flipping through the pages.

"Eh kinda saw stuff I shouldn't have when I was little and I got in some deep stuff for it." Carlos sighed. "So can you put it back"

"Uhg fine, but if i go missing for awhile tomorrow, you'll know where i'll be...right here flippping through this"

Carlos laughed "Jay you moron" Jay walked back over and placed it in the drawer. Then he went back to Carlos at the same spot. Carlos's face burned a bit.

"okay _master"_ Jay dropped to one knee like a slave "What now" He looked up at Carlos's bright red face.

"Are you serious?" Carlos looked down at his eyes. Beautiful eyes, Carlos could look at them all day.

"Why yes I am, im a your command" HE bowed his head.

"Jay let's just go order a pizza" he hopped down and hit the back of Jay's head lightly pushing it down.

Jay stood up as Carlos was walking away and he raced after him picking him up bridal style. Carlos blushed and latched onto Jay because he thought he was falling "Order pizza is that your wish?" He mocked the genie in Aladdin.

Carlos took a long sigh "Ya know what fine, I command you to take us to the dorm and order us a pizza" He closed his eyes and tilted his head back "That is all"

Jay smiled...Carlos closing his eyes was a bad idea. Jay quickly dropped him onto the floor and bursted towards the doors. Carlos opened his eyes and saw Jay's trick. He got up and raced after him. "JAY!" He yelled. The race was on to the dorm.

 **Okay guys so I hope you liked for a first time, uhm i plan to add chapters often because i fanfic at night alot of times and its currently 4 am as i finish this chapter so yeah im tired but i wanted to get this started. Next chapter will probably go out tomorrow night, the day after, or once i figure out how to do it. That is all!**

 **SoftyPotato~**


	2. The Bonfire (The before party part)

**Hey guys I got to make the second chapter and upload again. Lemme know what you think and leave reviews. I also just got devianart but I probably won't be posting alot...same name Softypotato. Uhh not much "action" in this part but there will be soon. God i love these chars ^.^ Enjoy.**

Carlos pushed his legs to the max trying to keep up with Jay. Jay was the second fastest runner on the Tourney team, 1st is Chad Charming. Carlos saw Jay about 50 feet in front of him. Carlos pushed hard catching up to him little by little. He was soon 5 feet behind Jay. Jay saved the long distance run for the bound up the stairs. They had 3 flights to climb before they reached he dorm. Soon Carlos and Jay were running at the same speed. Carlos was breathing faster and having a hard time keeping up. Soon they reached the dormatories. Jay opened the door for both of them and they rushed to the stairs. Carlos tried to take advantage of it by kicking Jay's foot and running "doggy style" up the stairs. Which was just using all 4 limbs to climb. Jay stumbled on the stair from the trip and landed with an "oof" He looked up at Carlos bounding up the stairs. _Why does he have to play dirty? Ah i don't care...i'm getting a nice view right now._ He gave a devilish smile and decided to let Carlos win today. He followed Carlos staring at him the whole time.

Carlos reached the top of the flights and stood up running to the door. He flung it open and stopped dead in his tracks turning around waiting for Jay. Jay burst in the door and picked Carlos up over his shoulder. He slammed Carlos on the floor playfully and wrestled him holding his lower body with his legs and his neck by the arms. Jay noogied him as Carlos tried to grab at his arm and pull his neck free.

"Aww what poor Carlos getting noogied?" Jay joked.

"Ahg Jayyy lemme go!" Carlos yelled at him.

"Say your sorry" Jay laughed "Tell me your sorry!"

"Uhg alright i'm sorry Jay!" Carlos tried pushing Jay's thighs from his waist. "Dude lemme go"

Jay let him go "Apology accepted" He smiled. Jay got to his knees but was toppled by Carlos charging at him and pinning him to the ground on his back.

"Now you say your sorry!" Carlos stared at him in the eyes. Carlos was straddling his waist and holding Jay's wrist above his head.

Jay didn't struggle this time "What for?"

"For being too fast and letting me win" Carlos smiled and let go of his wrists sitting straight up.

Carlos was about to pin him down again but Jay grabbed Carlos's waist and flipped on top of him pinning him the same way he did to Jay. "Never bro, ya gotta accept it" Jay smiled. Carlos blushed...he liked Jay like this.

"Well it was worth a try..." Carlos laughed. Carlos tried moving out of Jay's grasp, he couldn't. "Now can you let me go?" Carlos looked at Jay.

"Yeah" Jay got off him. He stood up and held out a hand for Carlos to take. Carlos took it and stood up.

"Now, I gotta stain spray this jacket before it never comes clean." Carlos took off his jacket and walked to the washroom.

"Hey imma take a shower before the girls get here" Jay said removing his shirt and walking into the bathroom.

Carlos was spraying his jacket. "Alright" He started the washer and threw in a small load of his clothes along with the jacket.

Jay stepped in the shower and Carlos went back to lie down for a nap after the wash started. It was 6 o'clock.

Carlos napped and Jay stepped out of the shower at 6:30. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out to the room. He saw Carlos sleeping and decided to wait to wake him. He went to his dresser and pulled out clothes for the night. a solid maroon shirt, black ripped jeans and his signature jacket he left hanging on the door. He went back to the bathroom and got changed.

Carlos awoke to the sound of the hair dryer running and knew Jay was in the bathroom...he figured now before the girls came he'd get changed. Carlos threw on black knee high jeans (cut by himself) and a white tee. then grabbed his other jacket. Same logo, but no dirt marks so he didn't like it as much as his dingy one. Jay walked out all ready for the bonfire and saw Carlos up. He took a seat on his bed and turned on the TV. Carlos realized he was staring at Jay. _God he's perfect...his amazing hair, that outfit, the whole 9 yards. Uhg i need to stop thinking this...come on Jay likes girls._ Carlos saw Jay's gaze fall on him.

"What?" Jay asked. He was thinking the same thing about Carlos. But he couldn't show it.

"Sorry, eyes aren't adjusted right...ya know waking up" He got off the bed and walked to the bathroom, Jay flipped the TV volume up a bit. Carlos fixed his hair. _Geez get it together Carlos_

After a minute there was a knock at the door. "Carlos, Jay open up" Mal yelled through the door.

Jay got up and opened the door with a grin. "Keep yelling like that and China can hear you" Mal stuck her tongue out at him and pushed him aside. Evie followed, they both sat on Carlos's bed and faced Jay's bed where he sat down at. Carlos walked out.

"Hey" He said sitting next to Jay ready to go. "so we going right away?" He looked at Mal and Evie.

"Yeah it's 7 now so may aswell get there early...find places to cause evil with them." Evie laughed.

"Well might as well get going" Jay stood up. Carlos and the others got up aswell. Jay and Carlos threw on their jackets and the all headed out the door. Jay and Carlos stayed behind the girls as they went down the stairs. Jay whispered to Carlos "Remember to get some tonight if i get lucky too" He nudged Carlos and Carlos blushed big. Then frowned a bit. Jay didn't notice either thing. Carlos was thinking of the let down he'd have if Jay got lucky with a chick...Carlos was jealous.

 **Sorry guys for the lack of smut/lemon...its getting there. I'm giving credit for the story line to my friend, he came up with an outline for the setting and i'm making the rest. Next chapter i plan to have Jay and Carlos do something, probably Jay gets drunk or something...anyway im working hard at this lemme know what you think. That is all.**

 **Softypotato~**


	3. The Bonfire (Jay kisses Carlos)

**Hey guys so I plan to make this story only 4-5 chapters long. I'm gonna be making other stories once i get the plot for those and they are probably gonna be twilight at some point. Tell me what you think i should write about, i know i do alot of gays and stuff but i have a really unhealthy addiction to them. So if you want to see me write straight then lemme know. Anyway in this as the title says, Jay kisses Carlos, that's the most that's gonna happen in this then the next chapter is gonna be the smex, its probably gonna end there then. Also for those confused, they are 15-16 in here. And with that, enjoy!**

The four vilains walked in that one line formation we all know, Mal and Evie in the middle and Carlos and Jay on either end. They crossed campus headed towards the woods, the walk was gonna take about 20 minutes...and they were probably gonna goof off along the way. Mal, Jay, and Evie talked. Carlos just held his head up and walked with a straight face. They were talking about crushes and stuff about if they were gonna get "some" tonight. Carlos listened to there conversation.

"So Chad Eves? Think you are gonna hook up?" Mal asked Evie smiling.

"No, Chad's a dick." **(sorry for Chad fans)** Evie replied.

"But he invited you?"

"Yeah but he only wants me for a hookup, I mean look at me~ I'm Hot~" Evie said laughing. "What 'bout you and Ben? I mean you have been dating for a bit..." Evie poked Mal in the side.

"Well I mean he is Prince and his parents are Beast and Belle so, maybe"

Jay chimed in "Gotta keep the Prince happy eh Mal? Give him a royal handjob, make the crown show" He laughed and ran ahead knowing Mal would chase for that comment. Jay's jokes were great. Mal chased him in a small "tag and chase" game as Evie and Carlos watched. She then spoke to Carlos.

"What's up with you? You haven't talked or laughed this whole time." She looked at him. Carlos heard but played the question off looking at Jay running around the water fountain. Mal slower behind him. His eyes were locked on Jay the whole time and Evie noticed it. She gasped. "It's Jay isn't it? He has something to do with this right?

Carlos only frowned. "Well..."

"Come on tell me C, I'm like your best friend" Evie grabbed his shoulder and stopped them walking. Mal and Jay continued the chase around the main campus.

"It kinda bugs me the whole situation of Jay always bugging me about Jane. I don't like her." **(Actually, irl Jane and Carlos dated or are for whatever year you are reading this)**

"yeah but Jay is Jay and he's gonna do that" Evie suggested.

"I know but I kinda have a crush on Jay" Carlos looked down avoiding his face blushing.

"Not to be rude but, Mal and I had a bet that you liked him, and I just won it." Evie wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "So does this mean you are bi?" Evie asked.

"I don't know...I just like Jay more than most girls" Carlos said looking at Evie. "Aren't you judging me?" Mal and Jay stopped the chase and were walking back, it took 5 minutes more the goofing off. Good thing no one was around.

"Jay you are true asshole sometimes" Mal scoffed at him

"I try my best Mal" Jay smiled and walked on the other side of Evie. Mal walked on the other side of Carlos. Evie kept talking to Carlos and Mal now, Jay wasn't really paying attention except to the thoughts in his head.

"Anyway, Carlos no we won't judge that...I for one wished you would get together, you're totally cute as a couple!" Evie hugged his shoulder. "Right Mal?" Mal knew what this was about when Evie said 'couple' and 'judge'.

"Carlos finally admitted his true crush?" Mal also put an arm around Carlos. "We won't judge at all" Carlos felt better knowing they accepted. But he still wouldn't know how Jay would react.

The four reached the woods on a narrow trail and Mal and Evie walked side by side in front of Jay and Carlos. Mal and Evie talked about girl stuff and Carlos was smiling but silent. Jay didn't like the silence. He pushed his shoulder to Carlos's side and it made him trip over a rock and stumble to the left. Carlos gave a chuckle as the girls turned to see the guys.

"dude?" Carlos whined

"Yeah?" Jay said smirking. He pushed Carlos over again.

"stop" Carlos smiled, Jay knew he didn't want to.

"nope" Jay pushed him again. Carlos pushed him back this time. The two continued to push each other on their walk as the girls watched every now and then. They were soon at the bonfire. They saw the Tourney team and Audrey.

Jay leaned to Mal, Evie, and Carlos..."Guess this party is gonna be Royal pain in the ass" He nodded toward Audrey. The all held back from laughing. It was hard for Carlos because he had to admit that was pretty funny. The girls covered their laughs well but Carlos was gonna open his mouth soon, Jay stopped him. Jay threw his shoulder over Carlos and cupped his mouth shut with the other. Carlos just blushed. Mal and Evie shared a snicker. Then Audrey walked up to them, the rest set up tables and drinks and the fire pit for the night.

"Ah the vilains, who invited you?" Audrey asked.

"Well for one we could smell trouble brewing so we found it" Jay started. Carlos wanted to finish his thought. He ripped Jay's hand from his mouth and burst out.

"And two, china heard this invitation with your loud mouth...overheard you talking" Carlos smiled big. He just went against Audrey. Wow.

Audrey scoffed at them. "Don't ruin this for us, we do it every year" Audrey walked away.

The 4 turned towards each other. They stood silent for a bit and then Jay found nice logs they could sit on and talk in a circle just the 4 of them if they wanted. It was soon 8, people started arriving. Most of them they recognized but some they didn't. Jane was in a large group that entered. She looked and smiled at Carlos. Carlos acted like he didn't see her and scooted closer to Jay. Soon music started blasting as Chad hooked up a radio. It played popular music. First was Major Lazer's Light It Up. The girls of the school formed groups and such with guys and started dancing to the electronic music. They just nodded their heads for the first few songs. Mal and Evie were screaming over the music trying to talk. Carlos stayed sitting and watched them. Jay got up and started "break" dancing to Lean On. The music was fun and upbeat so Jay's body was moving fast. Carlos watched him. _Oh god his arms and legs, why is he so good looking? Oh that was a good move, I need to stop thinking this. Maybe I should just tell Jay I like him. Maybe..._ Carlos heard the song end and the next song playing was Nikki Minaj's Hey Mama. Jay motioned for Carlos to join him dancing funky.

Carlos gave a grunt but got up and walked over to a now smiling Jay. "Dance off right here right now." Jay said.

Carlos looked shocked at this...Jay? Wanted to try and beat him in a dance off? Carlos laughed and started doing his best move, spinning around on his hands. Jay took a step back and watched him. _Pretty good, he's damn hot at dancing._ Mal and Evie watched them dance off. Carlos stopped spinning and gave the "floor" to Jay. Jay started doing the same thing Carlos did but not as good. So he ended it with a back flip instead. At this time they had gathered a crowd. Everyone started rooting for their favorite villain. They formed a circle around Jay and Carlos. Jane was in front rooting for Carlos. Jay kinda got jealous at that as Carlos took his turn again, doing some athletic moves. Jay circled around to Jane and blocked her view of Carlos standing there. He crossed his arms and once the song stopped Carlos ended his turn. Everyone cheered in the silence between songs. Jay and Carlos bro-hugged then exited the circle to sit with Mal and Evie again. The party went on for about an hour, Carlos and Jay danced alot and sometimes Mal and Evie joined them. About an hour and a half later they settled back down again. Soon Chad came over looking drunk already and hugged Evie. She didn't move or react.

"Hey Babby, Wan wanna dance?" His voice was slurred.

"Sure when you're sober" She smiled and slapped him away. He stood up and started walking away drunkenly. He stumbled over a rick and someone from the team caught him.

"Well he will surely get laid tonight...man or woman" Jay said, Carlos coughed on air when he said 'man or woman'. He coughed a long time and hard. Jay started rubbing circles on his back as Mal and Evie looked at each other.

"Y'all alright man?" Jay asked. Carlos gave the thumbs up as he stopped coughing.

"Dry throat, I need a drink" By drink he meant water. He wasn't into the alcohol thing. Ben was walking by and heard 'drink'.

He poked his head in the circle between Carlos and Jay. "Someone say drink?" He handed them a beer. "It's not beer...liquor."

"Thanks i guess" Carlos said.

Ben patted each of their shoulders and walked away petting Mal's head first. Carlos stared at it. It was like a foreign substance to him, the can or whatever it was in. Looked like a can but not a can. Jay smelled it and took a drink. It was pretty good...the aftertaste sucked, but he needed a drink so it was a drink. Carlos took a sip.

"Ew, what the hell is this?" He tapped the side of the container. "Tastes terrible" He set it on the ground. Jay took the whole entire thing down. He wasn't gonna have any more of that.

The party went on and at 10 they lit up the big bonfire. Everyone cheered as the stood around the light. After a while of watching the fire, some guys and gals slipped off into the woods, Jay and Carlos noticed them. Jay nudged Carlos. "Wanna have some fun?" He nodded to a couple walking off in the woods.

"Jay what do you mean by fun?" Carlos was confused. Sex?

"Oh not like that I meant" Jay laughed. "I mean going and making weird noises scaring them." They both laughed. "Come on, Mal and Evie are content dancing and talking to guys, let's go mess with people."

"Yeah lets do it" They slipped off into the woods as well. They found a giant tree that looked easy to climb. Well easy for Jay, he had the arm and leg length to reach branches, Carlos was shorter and couldn't as easily. They kept looking for other trees that Carlos could climb easy. It as about 11 pm now and Jay found the perfect tree above two getting it on, Carlos was still looking around when Jay came up to him.

"Found one, now lets cause some evil" He grabbed Carlos and carried him to the tree. Carlos wasn't sure why Jay did but he thought it was that drink kicking into his system. _Jay is always hot when carrying me, wish he did this forever._ Jay set him down by the tree base and got down on one knee. Then made a joke.

"Carlos DeVil...will you use me as a stool to climb this tree as an act of villianing?" He laughed. Carlos covered his mouth and held back laughing.

"Yes I do take you as a stool" He smiled and put his foot on Jay giving him a boost up to the tree. Carlos sat on a branch and waited for Jay to climb up. Once he was up Jay started scooting out on the limb. It was a big tree and could hold them easy. Carlos followed close to him afraid of falling. Soon they were over the two bodies below. They were out of sight of the people below but they could see them below easy. It was a girl and a guy, they could tell from the moans. Jay grabbed a loose stick and threw it next them below. Carlos didn't know what to do so he just watched. Jay threw another stick and rustled some branches. The people down below stopped and started asking "whose there"

Jay answered them, "YOUR MOM" In a lady voice. He was acting like Jay alright. The people started throwing rocks into the bushes. Jay kept making dumb sounds and talking in jokes. Soon the people got up and walked away. They heard 3 clangs of a bell of some sort, it apparently meant to come back because they saw others heading back too.

"I think we outta go now Jay.." Carlos started scooting toward where they started. Jay followed him. When they got close enough to the ground Jay jumped down, but Carlos was afraid to. He hung down as far as he could but didn't wanna let go for the drop. Jay went below him.

"Carlos! Drop I'll catch you" Jay yelled up.

"No Jay I don't wanna hurt you" Carlos's arms started to go out and he fell. Jay caught him but it brought them to the ground. It was a pretty high jump and Jay was lucky he didn't sprain something. Carlos was lowered to the ground and Jay hovered over him, _Jay take the chance, he's in a good spot...tell him you like him._ Jay's mind was saying one thing but his body said something else. Carlos looked into his eyes. Well its a good time to tell now.

"Jay" Carlos spoke

"Yeah?"

"You know how you always but me about Jane and I never answer you?"

"Yeah of course"

"Well the real reason is, I don't have a crush on her...I have a crush on you." Carlos choked the ending...hoping the best.

"Carlos I have a crush on you too, I've had it for a while" Jay and Carlos didn't move. After a while Carlos spoke.

"We probably should be going n-" He was cut off when Jay leaned down and kissed him. It was long. Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay's neck. They pulled away and looked at each other. Carlos pulled Jay's hair pulling his face to him again. The kissed more. Jay put his hands in Carlos's white hair. After 5 minutes they heard the three bells again and stopped. They quickly got up and rushed to the bonfire area. They needed to sneak in with Mal and Evie. They were farther out in the woods than they thought. By the time they arrived back at the place, it was empty except for Mal and Evie looking at them.

"So where were you guys?" Mal asked.

"Messing with people, we climbed in trees and cause evil" Jay smiled. He wrapped an arm around Carlos. "Those people did not get some tonight" They all laughed.

"Well we are gonna head home now, better get going its 12" Mal and Evie started walking off, Jay and Carlos followed.

"Do you think anything happened?" Evie asked

"Maybe...I can't tell what they love more, each other or evil" The girls laughed. Jay had his arm over Carlos the whole walk back. They said goodbye to the girls as they broke apart. The girls went to their dorm and the guys headed to theirs. It was 12:30 by the time they got back to the dormatory. They made their way up the stairs and stopped outside their dorm.

 **Oooh what's happening next? Lol. So like i said i got the kiss in here and next chapter is the gay smex. If you aren't interested in it don't read it but i think i'm ending this story next chapter. I'll upload that in a few days. Writing all day is killing me. Other than that I still give thanks to my friend for the plot. See ya soon**

 **Softypotato~**


	4. The Bonfire (The Afterparty)

**Okay guys so i accidentally screwed up this chapter because I set the format up wrong and when it uploaded it came out funky. Sorry to all those who read it like that. i redid it. This chapter is the smex. Carlos x Jay. Not** ** _all the way_** **with the smex so its still teen friendly. Lemme know what you think i worked really really hard to do this fast for you guys so reviews mean a lot. Final Warning: GAYS AHEAD! Don't read if you don't like. Enjoy!**

Jay opened the door and walked in Carlos followed, he shut it behind them. Both boys knew they wanted each other. Jay shut and locked the door. Carlos ran up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Jay wrapped his arms around Carlos's back and Carlos wrapped his hands around Jay's neck and pulled him in more. He felt Jay's tongue touch his lips. He opened his mouth and Jay entered. Carlos moaned into Jay's mouth as Jay french kissed him. Jay grabbed Carlos by the waist and pulled him up to their same height, Carlos was always shorter than Jay. They stopped briefly to take off their shoes and socks then continued their love. Carlos pulled his legs back up against Jay and wrapped around. Jay spun Carlos around and threw his back on the wall. Jay licked every inch of Carlos's mouth. Jay stopped searching around his mouth and pulled back. He gave him light kisses slowly this time. After a while Jay walked over to his bed and laid Carlos down on his back.

Jay got on top of Carlos and straddled his waist. He leaned on him and continued kissing. Carlos wrapped his legs around Jay, and his arms wrapped around his neck. He tangled his fingers in Jay's hair. Jay's hair fell down on each side of their faces so it looked like a canopy. All Carlos could see was Jay's face on his. Carlos moaned every now and then into Jay. Jay loved hearing Carlos moan. Jay wanted more. He bucked his hips into Carlos. Carlos let out a larger moan from that. Carlos reached his hands down to Jay's ass and felt them. _Hot, this is fucking hot._ Carlos wanted Jay to buck again. He pulled his jeans back and pulled them forward. Jay knew what he was doing. He bucked into him again. "Jay" Carlos moaned out. Jay kissed him and bucked again. Carlos loved this, and so did Jay.

Jay decided to move things along. He reached one hand down to Carlos and felt his erection through his jeans. He felt size-wise average. Jay rubbed his erection. Carlos closed his eyes and threw his head farther back. Jay took advantage of the situation and nibbled Carlos's neck. He gave his neck kisses and nibbles and continued rubbing. Carlos pulled his hands up to Jay's head and grabbed onto his hair and pulled it. Jay knew he wanted to leave marks, but they had to be at a place that no one would see right away. He decided upon his shoulder where his shirt cut wouldn't show and his sleeve covered He pulled Carlos's shirt off his shoulder, it stretched it. He grabbed Carlos's hair and held his head back and sucking at the spot he chose. Carlos grabbed Jay's hair harder. He loved the feel of Jay sucking his skin. Jay moved his one hand under Carlos's shirt, feeling his chest. Carlos reached both his hands from Jay's hair down to his ass again and started hitting it lightly now and then. Jay let a moan escape onto Carlos's shoulder, Carlos smiled knowing he just made Jay moan. By this time he had left his mark and sat straight up releasing Carlos's hair.

Jay pulled his shirt off over his head. Carlos stared at his godsman abs. Jay smiled watching Carlos stare. Carlos ran his hands up and down Jay as he stayed there. Jay reached his hands under Carlos's shirt again and this time pulled it off of him. Unlike Jay, Carlos had more of a flat stomach and paler skin. Jay leaned over again and continued kissing Carlos. Carlos knew he didn't want to go _all_ the way with Jay. He figured at most maybe feeling him up, make Jay cum. Carlos was brand new at this. Jay has had one experience before, but that was with a girl. Jay's hand reached down again and started undoing Carlos's pants. Carlos tensed up to this. "Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we not go _all_ the way tonight...I'm kind of nervous." He looked at Jay in the eyes.

Jay kissed him. "No we don't, at least let me give you your first blowjob…"

Carlos kissed him. "That I would love" Carlos smiled at him.

Jay smiled and leaned up pulling Carlos with him. They were both kneeling. Jay got off the bed and stood on the floor. He started undoing his own pants as Carlos watched. Jay pulled his pants and underwear down letting his 7" erection pop out. Carlos looked at him and then his penis. He loved the sight. He came over to Carlos and pulled him to the side at his hips. He pulled off Carlos's clothes. They both were naked now. Carlos covered himself, he was shy. Jay smiled and sat back up on the bed.

"Carlos don't be shy, I won't judge...there's nothing to be shy of around me." Jay put his face next to Carlos and lightly touched his cheek. Carlos smiled and kissed him again. Jay broke apart and picked Carlos up under the arms, he pushed him back against the headboard.

He made Carlos spread his legs apart. Carlos grabbed Jay's head and pulled him as far up to his face as he could, Jay had moved his lower body to the other end of the bed getting ready to give Carlos a blowjob. Carlos was still nervous. Jay peppered kisses down Carlos's chest trying to ease Carlos into this. Carlos just threw his head back against the headboard, moaning softly. Jay took Carlos's dick in his hand and rubbed it up and down. Carlos let gasps and moans escape him. He never had another person touch him there. He closed his eyes feeling Jay rub him. Jay engulfed Carlos in his mouth and sucked on him. Carlos felt a warm, wet sensation on his dick. He let out moans as he looked down and saw Jay work his way. Jay's head bobbing up and down on his penis was so hot to Carlos, he felt pre-cum leak out of him. Jay could taste it too. He loved Carlos like this, under his control kinda. Jay continued to suck and sucked harder and harder. Carlos felt himself close after about 5 minutes. Jay tried something else to help him cum. He pulled off Carlos and spit on him. Carlos moaned loud. He felt himself getting close.

"Jay, Jay I'm going to cum, pull off" He didn't know if Jay wanted to eat him or not and he didn't want to force it, but Jay continued. He smiled at the thought of Carlos not knowing what he wanted. Jay was the teacher here and Carlos was learning. Carlos soon came. They both moaned as Jay ate Carlos's cum. Once he was done with Carlos's dick he pulled himself up and started kissing Carlos again. Carlos didn't care what Jay tasted like now, all he wanted was Jay. Carlos wanted to repay the favor and make Jay cum, but through a handjob instead. He reached his hand down and held Jay in his hand. Jay looked at Carlos in the eye, he was shocked Carlos made the move. Carlos rubbed Jay up and down, Jay started moaning. He leaned his head against Carlos. Carlos reached his lips over and kissed him. He felt Jay moan in his mouth. Carlos loved the sense of it. He pumped Jay faster and faster. Jay launched his tongue into Carlos's mouth. They both moaned. After some time Jay was getting close. Carlos figured that to help Jay, he moved the kiss to his neck. He didn't care where he left his mark, he just wanted a mark left behind. He nipped a large section of skin and sucked on it, that made Jay cum. Cum shot out of Jay as he panted. Carlos finished the spot and came back up to kiss Jay. There was now a large spot right at Jay's neck...very obvious to anyone.

"That was amazing Carlos" Jay said pulling him close and hugging him.

"You were better for me" Carlos laughed. Jay pulled them both down so that they were laying flat. Jay threw his arms around the smaller boy. They laid facing each other, Carlos rested his head against Jay's chest and put his arms against Jay's chest as well. They cuddled the rest of the night like that, after Jay reached down and threw the comforter over them.

"Jay?"

"Yes Carlos?"

"Does this mean I'm gay?"

You don't have to be fully gay, I think you are bisexual right now"

"Thank you Jay" Carlos dozed off first and Jay slept soon after.

Meanwhile, in Mal and Evie's room.

The girls both got showers and changed into pajamas while the boys affair was going on. They were fixing their hair and soon about to go to bed when Evie had an idea.

"Hey Mal?"

"Yeah E?"

"Can we use my mirror and see what Carlos and Jay are doing right now? I'm curious to know if they did it. Its been about 2 hours, whatever they did they should be done now" Evie begged Mal. She wanted to see if Carlos was okay too.

"Alright fine, I'm curious too, let's see"

"Mirror mirror in my hand, show me how Carlos and Jay are in the land"

An image of Carlos and Jay cuddling together popped up. Evie and Mal smiled wide at each other. They knew some action happened that night.

"Aw they are so cute together" Evie said.

"Wanna make this interesting?" Mal asked.

"How?" Evie put down her mirror now that they saw C and J.

"Let's see how far each of them went, I bet Carlos didn't go as far as Jay." Evie said.

"I bet Carlos at most gave Jay a blowjob, and in vise versa too" Mal said.

"Alright, we'll find out tomorrow. But by giving subtle hints" Mal and Evie smiled then they both got into their beds.

"Night E" Mal whispered.

"Night Mal" Evie said. They soon both fell asleep.

 **So I hope this posts right this time, anyway let me know what you thought. One more chapter after this which is just gonna be the 4 hanging out and talking about this. Just an ending to this story that leaves some closure. I'll probably write another Descendants after this and then Twilight. I'll have the last chapter up in a few days. Writing all day is killing me. Until then...**

 **Softypotato~**


	5. The Bonfire (Happy Ending)

**Okay guys final chapter, I loved writing this and made another story starter already but i'm waiting until I see D2 to upload that. In the meantime enjoy this last chapter. Tell me what you think. (PS: The new story starts off with 4,000 words! I couldn't believe I wrote that much.)**

Light shone through the curtains and onto Jay's face. He opened his eyes to see Carlos still asleep next to him, their arms were intertwined around each other. He kissed Carlos's forehead and whispered, "good morning." Carlos open his eyes and remembered all that happened the night before, when he and Jay had sex. Well maybe not full sex but still sex. Jay leaned over and give him light kisses on the mouth. Carlos reached up and tangled his hands in Jay's hair. He pulled him closer.

"I wish we could stay like this forever…" Carlos said. Jay held him tighter and gave him deeper kisses.

"So do I" He ran his hands up and down Carlos's back. Carlos relaxed into it. They stayed like that for awhile. Jay then remembered neither had cleaned up after the lovin they did last night, and And Mal and Evie usually come and get them each day. Around 11 most times, but once in awhile they were known to show up earlier like at 10. Jay turned around so that Carlos now saw his back. Jay grabbed the alarm clock and turned it towards him. It read 9:27. He sat up and leaned his back against the headboard. Carlos crawled around and laid down on his stomach hugging him.

Jay hugged his head.

"Carlos, you know we have to get up before the girls get here...and they could be here at 10.

Carlos hugged his waist tighter and looked up at him. "I know…I just dont wanna move"

Jay chuckled, "Me either, but we gotta" Jay sat straight up and scooted Carlos off him. Carlos laid there like a limp sausage and just looked at Jay. Jay stood off the bed and went to the bathroom. Carlos couldn't see him then. Carlos sat there for a bit and watched the number on the clock change from 9:39 to 9:40. He groaned. Then Carlos smelled a musty smell. It came from the sheets. He sat up and now realized he and the sheets had dried cum on them. It kinda reeked. **(To be fair I have no clue if that's what really happens with that but just go with it)** He sat on his knees. _Wow, never thought I'd be in this situation before…_ He got off the bed and stripped off the sheets. The comforter thank god was clean. He walked to the washer with the sheets and started the load. He then heard the shower start. Jay stepped in to washup. Carlos looked at the clock. It read: 9:46.

Meanwhile, the girls were already on their way over. Evie woke early at 7 and Mal woke soon after. Evie and Mal wanted to get with the guys early so they could hit the all-you-can-eat breakfast buffet 4 miles away from campus. It only ran until 12 am. It was 9:30 when they left. They'd reach the guys at 10 and make it to the buffet around 11:15.

Carlos walked into the bathroom and went pee. At least Jay couldn't hear much from the water. Carlos grabbed a washcloth before he walked out. Since Jay was in the shower, Carlos decided to wet the rag at the sink and just wipe himself off. He did so. Once he was done he walked over to his dresser and put on underwear and shorts. He waited on picking a shirt out. Carlos heard the shower stop and the shower curtain open. Jay soon stepped out wearing only a towel. Carlos smiled at him and his water soaked hair. They shared a smile.

"So are you gonna just stand there looking hot or are we gonna fix the bed up?" Jay chuckled, Carlos laughed.

"I'll grab new sheets" Carlos said as he hopped over the the closet. He grabbed a solid blue set. Jay took the pillows off the bed. He read the clock, it said 9:54. **The girls arrived at the doors of the dormatory.**

"Carlos hurry! It's almost 10" Jay had since thrown on underwear and ran to the bathroom to hang up his towel. He was walking back out when Carlos threw the fitted sheet his way.

"Let's hurry" He said fixing corners. Jay did the same. Carlos threw the top sheet over the bed. They put the pillows in place when they heard a knock.

"Carlos, Jay its us open up!" She jiggled the door but it was locked.

"Coming" Jay yelled. He and Carlos fixed the comforter last. Then Carlos went to get the door. He opened it and forgot Jay only had underwear on.

"Hey come in" Carlos said. He opened the door and the girls walked in. Jay stood still looking at Carlos.

"Yes hello girls...I'd be more decent if Carlos could wait a minute till I got dressed" Jay cracked his knuckle. "Anyway" He walked over and grabbed his pants. Then sat on his bed.

Carlos scratched the back of his neck "Sorry Jay, forgot about that." The girls looked at each other.

"Well anyway, we have to get going or else we'll miss the buffet" Mal said.

"Buffet?" asked Jay standing up buckling his pants.

"The breakfast buffet we told you about a week ago." Evie said.

"Carlos" Jay said throwing him a shirt. It landed on Carlos's face. "Welcome~" Jay threw on his shirt and jacket.

Carlos put the shirt on. Mal and Evie just watched. Then Mal decided to be devilish.

"Uh Jay?" Mal asked.

"Yeah?" Jay and Carlos looked at each other, then went to put on their shoes.

"What was Carlos's shirt doing beside your bed?" Mal crossed her arms.

"We cleaned up and it just was left there on a pile." Jay was always good at comebacks.

"Oh" MAl said smiling.

"Guys come on, we'll miss the buffet if we don't get going." Evie said. "You can tell us about last night between you guys on the walk..." Evie and Mal walked out the door.

Carlos and Jay shared a 'They-fucking-know' exhausted face and walked out behind them. They said together "Evie's Mirror"

Evie and Mal turned around and got on the ends of the guys. The 4 walked in a line going Mal, Jay, Carlos, Evie. (Anything that comes next is them walking and talking)

"Spill" Mal said throwing an arm around Jay, Evie did the same for Carlos.

Jay looked at the smaller boy, he grabbed Carlos's hand. They smiled.

Jay spoke proudly, "We are dating"

The girls giggled and smiled. Evie hugged Carlos. "Congrats guys" Mal said.

"So now for the real question..." Mal started. Jay looked her in the eye. "How far? We saw in the magic mirror you guys cuddling...and we can see this" Mal poked Jay's neck. The hickey.

Jay left a loose smile, then spoke. "Carlos you okay with me telling what we did?" He held Carlos's hand tighter. Carlos nodded his head.

Jay told the girls a vague scene of what happened and why they weren't ready in the morning. The girls smiled and hugged them both. They were loving the fact that theirs best friends got together. Evie and Mal started joking around then.

"So little Carlos gave you that?" Evie smiled, she ruffled Carlos's hair then poked her finger at Jay's neck. Jay shrugged, he was starting to hate the neck poking.

"Yep you bet" Carlos said looking at Evie. He smiled. Mal got in on the joking. "So Jay...Where's your mark?" She smiled at him.

Jay reached his arm around Carlos and pulled his shirt off his shoulder. They saw the mark.

"At least the spot I picked was hidden" Jay noogied Carlos. Carlos smiled, he knew Jay liked his mark.

"Well that's one of them.." Jay looked at Mal. "Happy?" He bumped her shoulder.

"Wait there's more?" Carlos looked at Jay. Jay smiled.

"Yep, lemme know when you notice them~" Jay smirked. Carlos lifted his shirt right there. He saw 3 more marks. One on his side, one near his belly button, and one at the waistline of his pants. The girls looked at them and then at Jay.

"Damn Jay, you sly" Mal said. Carlos put his shirt down. He looked at Jay.

"I didn't even feel these..how?" Carlos smiled confused.

"I'm a master at some things Carlos, its how I got good at stealing, doing it multiple times" Jay smiled, Carlos hugged him. They all stopped walking. Carlos reached his head up and pulled Jay into a kiss. Carlos wrapped his arms around Jay's neck. The girls just stood there and smiled big watching them. The group was open about things like that, it let them fall on each other if they were in times of despair and stuff. They stood there for a bit making out and then Mal looked at the time.

"Don't mean to interrupt the make-out session here because its adorable, but we gotta keep walking or else we'll miss the buffet" Mal pulled Carlos's hair, which pulled him away from Jay's lips. They both blushed and finished with one final kiss. The four continued walking. Everything was peaceful for them. Thank god evil brought them together.

 **Finally Done! I loved writing this...I'm writing more and fast guys. Keep up the reviews they help alot. Keep up with me on Devianart too (even tho I have one thing posted lol) Until next time...**

 **Softypotato~**


End file.
